


Noted, No More Surprises

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Remember & Other One-Shots AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Preparations, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, I Hate Surprises, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pliroy Week 2017, Some angst, Surprises, idk - Freeform, pliroyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: For Pliroy Week 2017Day 1: BirthdayIt's Yuri's birthday and as his new boyfriend, Jean wants to make this special, but things don't go as planned and misunderstandings arose.Good thing, it all ends well,Or does it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm back after a long hiatus-- I haven't written Chapter 8 for Remember and I am so sorry for that, but right now it's the start of Pliroy Week! And I have been writing one-shots for our fave King and Queen. 
> 
> I hope you like this, I felt like the ending was kinda rushed, but I have French Lessons to study 3 
> 
> Also, all day I only saw Otayuri and that kinda bummed me out, but I know that soon, our OTP would be spamming everywhere. 
> 
> This is such a beautiful pair, and I hope people realize that. 
> 
> So anyway, hope you enjoy!

Pliroy Week [Day 1] - Birthday

 

"It's your birthday tomorrow huh?" His voice was warm, the blond smiled, "Yeah, it is. Hope you don't do anything about it," he replied, he would never ask the man for anything, even if he could afford almost everything. "I'll probably send over a birthday package, I am really sorry I can't be with you Chaton," and you could actually hear the sadness in his voice, "That is more than enough," Yuri said and he meant it, he didn't expect the Canadian to go half-way across the world for just one day.

"I have to go now, it's 12 am already," the older sighed, Yuri looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, displaying the time, _9 am_ , "Yeah, I have to go get ready for training as well," he said, standing up. "Take care Ma Reine, I love you," Yuri smiled at that, "I love you too, you sappy King; Good night." He returned and hung up.

 

* * *

Jean shivered as he pocketed his phone, before grabbing it again to dial a certain red-head's number. "Mila please, I thought you'd be here by now... It's freezing!" He had whined only to hear her giggling. "Ah, don't worry Leroy, I'm almost there," she answered. "Thanks, we're going straight to the hotel, right?" He inquired. "Yup, we gotta make sure Yura doesn't see you; so I hope you're wearing something that doesn't gain attention easily,"

He looked at this attire, starting off-- he was wearing his branded clothes. A red and black plaid-printed scarf, a dark long coat, a tight, red v-neck and tight jeans; all of them had his initials somehow.

He chuckled nervously, "Ah, didn't think that one through..." He laughed, to which Mila giggled back as well, "You are a hopeless case-- Ah! I see you, I'm the one in the black and pink car," she reminded. Jean looked around before spotting the car parked a few meters away. The man smiled and waved before he brought himself and his luggage along, putting it on the trunk before entering the car, "Thanks for doing this," he said kissing her on the cheek, a normal greeting and then he started putting on the seatbelt. "Anything for Yura," she started, "There better be no one that caught you Leroy," she threatened jokingly, "Of course not! I blend in easily," he defended, "As if, you always stick out like a sore thumb." She chuckled, as she drove away.

* * *

 The pair made their way to the hotel, Four Seasons Lion Palace, Saint Petersburg. "I'll go check in," Jean had said before making his way to the front desks. Mila nodded before her phone rang, **_Kitty Cat_** it said. "Shit." The Russian cussed before hitting the answer button. "Ah, Yura, is there anything you need?" She asked normally, "Yeah, Yakov wants to know why you aren't here." The blond had said aggressively through the phone, Mila giggled, "Tell the old man that I'll call about it later, I just spotted some hot man," she grinned as she saw Otabek go through the hotel's front doors. "What? Who are you talking about?" The blond groaned, "Yeah, see you later," the ginger hung up.

"Is Jean here yet?" The stoic man had asked, Mila nodded, pointing to Jean who was walking towards them at the moment, "Otabek! Nice to see you," the older had patted him on the shoulder which was returned by a small smile and a nod. "I have eight hours to prepare everything for tomorrow before Yuri and my scheduled Video call which takes like 2 hours or so," he had explained, the two nodded, "Mila will be helping me here until Izzy comes and Viktor as well," he added, "I'll be keeping him occupied," Otabek had said, "By 7 pm he would want to check up on Jean every now and then,  you will serve as a distraction alongside Yuuri," Mila had explained, "I'll steal his phone if I have to," Otabek had said and the two laughed but there was this glint in the Kazakh's eyes that seemed like he was serious. "But right now, let's just check out the the Mini Ballroom," Mila said from the sidelines, the two men nodded and they rode the elevator to a room reminiscent to those they share a banquet in.

* * *

 Yuri looked at his phone, "Hot man? Is she on a date?" The blond groaned, dropping his phone in his bag before leaving it beside Lilia and then he fixed up the laces of his skates, walking towards the edge and taking off his guards and skated off to the middle of the rink where Viktor and Yuuri were. "Morning," he greeted the couple, "Morning Yura," They had greeted back, "Any plans for tomorrow?" Yuuri had asked, to which the blond shrugged, "Not really, probably spend the morning with Grandpa and maybe we can eat out or something," he said, the two nodded along, "I, on the other hand, have plans today, so I leave Yuuri in your hands," the oldest of the three said rather cheerfully, "And where would that plans be held?" The bespectacled man asked his fiancee, "Ah, it's a surprise, you'll see later," he winked and skated off. Yuri feigned like he was puking, "You two are so lovey dovey, he's probably planning a dinner date or something," he grimaced. Yuuri chuckled but shrugged, "You never know what Viktor's up to anyway,"

* * *

Viktor made his way to the hotel, after dropping by the necessary people needed to decorate the venue; allowing a valet to park his car, and approached the front desk, "What may I help you with sir?" The attendant gushed, who wouldn't if you came face to face with Russia's Hero, Viktor Nikiforov? He flashed her a smile, "To the Triscorni Ballroom, we're here to fix up the place according to Mr. Jean-Jacques Leroy?" He said, more as an inquiry, and pointed to the interior decorators and the like. The woman nodded, "Let me just phone Mr. Leroy for confirmation," the attendant smiled, Viktor winked at her, "Thanks~". 

A phone call later, the attendant gave him a card key and they made their way to the ballroom.  He opened the doors to see Mila and JJ instructing where to put the tables and chairs into a U-shape, "Ah Vitya! You're here," the red head grinned and waved, "Are the decorators here?" Jean asked. "They're on their way up," he said, walking into the ballroom. "Where's Otabek?" He asked, looking around, "He's already on his mission," Mila pouted, "I didn't even get to spend that much time with him," she added. Viktor chuckled, "You'll see him soon enough again anyway,"

 The group of decorators arrived and the trio guided them in what they wanted the place to look like, they placed a golden throne on an elevated platform in front of the open part of the U. The colors were white and gold, with tiger print carpets and and cushions, the table cloths were had gold transparent tiger prints over platinum gold.

 Mila laughed, "I'm sure Yura would love this place," she said about all the tiger prints that loitered the place and the plushes that decorated the platform. JJ's phone rang and for a second he was scared that it was Yuri; he would know for sure that his call wasn't overseas. He grabbed his phone and sighed in relief at the name flashed on the screen, **_Best Girl_** , he sighed in relief, "Hey Izzy, are you here yet?" He asked his former fiancee, they would've came together but she had business to take care of on her side of The JJ Fashion Co. "Yup, just landed, You gon' pick me up?" She asked, "Of course, I'll be there in a while," he turned to Mila, "Hey, can you come with me to pick Izzy up?" He asked, "No problem," they turned to Viktor, "I'll be fine, check up on the cake while you're at it." He waved them off, busy with explaining other details to the workers.

 The two bid their goodbyes and waited at the front door for Mila's car, "It's March yet its still so cold," he groaned, "Your fault for not wearing gloves," she chuckled, "No, I swear, touch them, I can't feel them at all." He whined, holding his hand up to her, she chuckled, "Whatever," she said holding it between both her hands, "Damn." Was all she could manage, "Let's hope Isabella brought you some gloves," she grinned as her car drove out from the underground parking and the two of them went inside and drove to the airport. 

* * *

Viktor sent Yuuri a text, _"Yuuri <3 <3 Keep Yura busy for a while before Otabek arrives there, he's probably training, but—if he stops, just go for coffee or something xoxo"_ The text read, Yuuri looked up from the screen of his phone to see Yuri exiting the rink, "Hey, Yurio, do you want to get some coffee?" He said waving his head, the blond raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Your treat, Katsudon" he replied, "I'm just going to change, wait here," he said, grabbing his bag and walked into the locker room.

 The teenager decided to sit down on one of the benches before hitting the showers, then began checking his phone for any updates on social media. Nothing new, he told himself but a message notification from hours ago had captured his eye, a downloadable image file, captioned **_“Is this real?”_** Yuri let curiosity get the best of him and downloaded the file, bracing himself if it were a scary pop up or whatnot instead what he saw was worse.

 A picture of Jean kissing Mila on the cheek, in her car, in Russia. At first, he tried thinking rationally, maybe it was an old picture, Jean always liked greeting his female friends with kisses on the cheek, he was about to place the phone down when it rang again, another picture; Yuri's eyes widened, a picture of Mila holding Jean's hand in front of a freaking 5 star hotel. In Russia.

 ** _[Hey, where did you get these pictures?]_** he messaged quite angrily

 ** _[My friend and I spotted Mr. Jean at the airport earlier today like 9 am or so  which was strange and then Ms. Mila came to pick him up so we got really really confused and followed them to this nice hotel!]_** they typed back, as fast as lightning.

Yuri didn't know what to feel, the pictures were recent-- today even. Mila told him she was on a date, he felt hurt, was Mila on a date with Jean, and they looked quite cozy on it. "You can't go halfway across the country for your fucking boyfriend but you will for some red-haired hag!?" He angrily tossed his phone back into the bag and took a quick shower, changing into some casual clothes and grabbed his phone and bag before going outside,

 ** _[Follow them around more. I'll pay you.]_** he typed out, and then pocketed the phone.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked as soon as he was near him, to which Yuri scowled, "Yeah, I'm just peachy. Let's go now, I need a fucking coffee," he growled and the two Yuri's walked outside to the café, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again as they settled into one booth, drinking coffee and munching on pastries. "No." He answered quietly, "I'm not," he put his coffee down, frowning. "Do you think JJ could cheat on me?" He asked with such sorrow that Yuuri almost spat his coffee, "JJ—cheat on you? Why would you think of that anyway?!" he wiped his mouth with a tissue, he showed the photo on his phone of Jean and Mila.

Yuri adjusted the glasses on his face, he knew they were planning for Yuri’s birthday, that he knew but there was no way he was saying that to his face but on the other hand, he didn’t want Yuri thinking that JJ was cheating on him with one of his good friends. “Maybe, they just happened to see each other?” he tried weakly, _‘Who am I kidding, even I won’t fool myself with that,’_ he inwardly cringed. Yuri didn’t say anything but just looked dejected.

* * *

 

 “You two are late, JJ, here your mom said she think you didn’t pack any gloves,” Isabella handed him a bag with thick red gloves on it, “Ahh, mom’s so thoughtful,” he said grabbing it and wearing the gloves and sighing in relief. “Ah, by the way; you don’t mind, we need to drop by the bakeshop to check the cake for tomorrow,” he asked, as soon as he placed her luggage in the trunk and entered the passenger seat. “Only if you don’t mind me just staying in the car,” she sighed, “I still feel a bit tired,” she added, Mila nodded, “No problem, I’ll put the heater on so you can be comfy,” she said raising the temperature followed by a happy moan from the black-haired woman.

The two make their way to the bake shop, entering it, the store itself was glass, allowing the outsiders to see what happens inside the whole shop, from the baking to the display. Jean and Mila conversed with the head pastry baker about the cake that they had preordered a week ago, a three tier, **_“Yuri deserves more tiers than that!”_** Mila could remember JJ whining over the phone last week, **_“He probably won’t be able to finish all of that at all!”_** The cake itself was pretty simple, three tiers of black and gold tiger-printed round cakes, a ribbon tied tightly on the second tier, a big 16 on the ribbon. The top was a pair of skates, the ones that Yuri donned alongside a gold medal and a crown.  “It’s perfect,” Jean managed to say and after a whole 20 minutes of _“Thank You’s”_ and all; they promised to deliver the cake to the hotel in the morning before the actual party.

* * *

 

The last photos Yuri received from the anonymous fan were photos of Mila and Jean walking into a bakeshop and then the car en route back to the hotel. It was nearing 5:00 pm, the time he and Jean used to skype as Jean would have woken up an hour ago in Canada. He wasn’t sure how to face him with all these photos and the alcohol he illegally consumed at his apartment when he and Yuuri parted ways, but before he could finish the whole bottle, a knock startled him. His initial thought is that it was JJ, his clouded judgment made him run towards the door, ready to hit that cheater on the head with the bottle, he opened the door, already swinging the bottle high, “YOU FUCKING LOW LIFE, YOU OWE ME A--” he didn’t finish that sentence as Otabek grabbed the bottle before it could potentially give him brain damage.

“Good afternoon to you to Yura,” the man greeted, before entering the apartment, “I come here from Kazakhstan and you almost give me a bloody head.” He joked silently, dropping down on the Russian’s couch. “What are you doing here?” the blond asked, closing the door and following him, “We’re here to celebrate your pre-birthday party” he said, grabbing a bottle of juice from the bag he brought, “Also, we’re watching a movie.” He added, grabbing a DVD from the same bag. **_“The Snow Queen”_** to which Yuri stifled a laugh, “Well, isn’t that a relic,” he said dropping next to his best friend.

As the two started watching, cups of juice in hand, snacks on the coffee table, Otabek looked at the neglected bottle of vodka, “Were you drinking before I came here?” he had asked, “Yeah, what about it?” the other scoffed, “Should I ask why? You were also upset when I came here, did something happen?” he questioned. The alcohol mixed with the feeling of someone caring for you made Yuri sob, “You know you’re bestest friend in the entire universe right?” he started, eyes watering; “It’s that stupid JJ’s fault!” he exclaimed, and Otabek sighed, _“This is gonna be some night”_ he told himself.

* * *

 

 Today was the day. Jean grinned as he woke up, Yuri didn’t call yesterday, “I guess Otabek was successful with **Distract Yuri Plisetsky Plan** ” he chuckled, took a long shower, dressed up in a fancy three-piece suit and looked into the mirror. “This is gonna be one of the best days of his life” he grinned and left the room and woke Isabella from hers, 2 floors below. “Don’t you look dashing, better not mess this up Jee” she chuckled, the woman, his best friend of too many years was wearing a nice wine red cocktail dress. “I’m so lucky you still stayed as my best friend after what happened,” the man breathed out, “Don’t go sentimental on me Leroy, today is not my day and neither is it yours.” She giggled, “Let’s make sure you actually end up with this one okay?” she teased before they linked arms and rode the elevator down to the ballroom, already decorated and filled with balloons, streamers, food was already placed in heated chafting dishes, the place was filled with Yuri’s (and JJ’s to a fault) closets friends in the skating industry.

“And all that’s missing is--”

“I don’t know why we’re supposed to be here grandpa, are you sure this is the right place?” he heard the celebrant’s voice outside the door.

He looked at the crowd behind him, silently mouthing _One, Two, Three---_

* * *

 

 **“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI!”** the crowd cheered,

Yuri’s eyes widened, the crowd, the ballroom was decorated from head to toe, there were food on one side—buffet styled, there was a throne in the middle, decorated with stuffed toys, and he looked at the man in the middle of it all, the man grinning from ear to ear.

The man he seriously wants to punch at the moment.

**And so, he shall.**

He walked closer to his official boyfriend of 2 months, who even had a crown in his hands, ready for him to wear.

“Happy birthday mon amour,” he said, smiling, holding the crown up to Yuri’s head, which he accepted wholeheartedly, “Were you surprised?” he asked, Yuri gave him the sweetest smile he could muster up.

Before punching him square in the jaw, “ **What the fuck, you owe me a fucking explanation!** ”

* * *

 

Afterwards, after a bunch of explaining, “Honestly, you thought I was cheating on you—with Mila?!” he asked, nursing the nasty bruise on his jaw with an ice pack. “Well, I’m sorry, when I saw those pictures I didn’t know what to think!” he scoffed, grabbing the ice pack from him and pushing it to his jaw, “Ow!” the older groaned, “I love you Yuri, please remember that!” he exclaimed to which the blond blushed.

“I love you too, and thank you for this—it really is wonderful.” He looked away, “One of the best birthdays I ever had,” he muttered,

“Really?” Jean said, eyes fondly looking at his boyfriend, “That just means I have to keep making the next years’ celebrations better than the other ones, eh?” he grinned.

The tiger grinned back, “Let’s just see you try.” He challenged.

“Happy Birthday, Yuri,” he breathed, kissing his forehead,

“Thank you Jean,” the blond smiled, kissing him on the lips.  "Can we enjoy your party now?" the Canadian chuckled, "Oh hell yeah." the blond answered almost immediately. 

* * *

"The cake is awesome." the blond managed to say as he looked at it closely, snapping pictures of it to post on IG, "The whole place looks amazing, to be honest" his eyes wandered the room, this time to appreciate it, the patterns on the carpet, the table cloth, and heck, even the gift's wrapping paper. 

"Where's my gift, Leroy?" he teased, hardheartedly, knowing that this was enough anyway, but his eyes widened again, when a small box made its way into his hand. "Isn't it a bit too soon?" was the first thing he was able to say, Jean chuckled, "It's not a wedding ring, yet..." he opened it, "It's a promise ring." he grinned, "It's a-- I'm not asking you to marry me right now- kinda ring but its a I will marry you one day so just wait-kinda ring" he explained, sheepishly. 

Yuri teared up, "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?" he smiled, "Put it on!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah and there it is!
> 
> My first work for the PliroyWEEK
> 
> Looking forward to write for tomorrow's work-- even if I have city codes to memorize FML 
> 
> BTW! Any Filipino fans/Fans from the Philippines? 
> 
> Are ya'll going to YOICon this March 26? If you are, hopefully I see you guys, maybe I'll bake cookies for you or something of that sort just to show some love to our fandom! 
> 
> My Contact is all on my profile if you wanna talk! Looking forward to that <3
> 
> Until tomorrow Pliroy shippers!
> 
> Also! I used these as bases: 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/96/ff/68/96ff688a865fff694492bad6b16f28c4.jpg (For the cake) 
> 
> www.fourseasons.com/stpetersburg/ (For the hotel)


End file.
